Finding An Angel
by The Angel of Destruction
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts and it would seem that the resident bad boy and everyone else is interested in her. Draco&Original Character
1. Into the Mystery

Finding An Angel

Author: The Angel of Destruction

Rating: R

DISCLAMER: Insert here

Summery: This is a romance fic about Draco Malfoy and an Original Character.

Warning: Amateur writer a.k.a first fan fic

The Great Hall was full of rambunctious students. Rumors flying around that a new transfer student was coming, and as we all know at Hogwarts everyone knew everything, never in Hogwarts history had a student transferred so late into the school, considering that it was approaching mid October. Harry Potter along with Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat listening to all the on going conversations of the new mystery transfer student.

"Well mate you think the new student is a girl or a boy?" asked Ron.

Harry looked over to Ron with a cocked eyebrow " I don't really know. But I hope that they are put in Gryffindor and can play Quidditch just to wipe that smirk off of Malfoy's face."

Hermione just sat there in disbelief of her two long time friends and their obsession with Quidditch, it never seemed to end even though they were in there seventh year at school. Across from her sat Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. As usual to only the most observing person who would notice, taking sly glances at Harry, adoring him from afar the same way she had done for the past six years.

All the professors were sitting at the head table waiting to see what new student they would encounter for the only ones who knew of the new students background was Albus Dumbledore and oddly enough the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Rumor had it that the new student was a "special case transfer", meaning usually that they had gotten at trouble in there last school, or so was the rumor, so Head Master Dumbledore had allowed them to come here to try once more. What more would it take to convince you of this if the Minister of Magic himself was there?

Hagrid sat talking to the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. All of the Slytherins hated him for the simple fact that he was from an all muggle family. He had been a professor at Hogwarts for three years now just this year he became the DADA teacher. Before that he was the Advanced Muggle Studies teacher.

But at hearing Ron and Harry's conversation Draco Malfoy just had to add his two cents into it. "Well, well, well. Looks like Weasley is hoping that this transfer student is a girl. What Weasley looking for a girlfriend?" He snidely remarked doing his usual smirk.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy! Besides your probably just jealous, because you always have Parkinson clinging to you." Ron replies snickering with Harry while Draco just fumes.

Though it seems that in their conversation they hadn't changed at all but indeed they have. Ron now stood at 6' 3", with the same wild famous red hair. Now he is keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And Harry still the seeker, but also became captain of the team stood at 6'2", and Ron still gloats over being taller than him. Though the one who seemed to have changed the most in the looks department was Draco. No longer was his hair all slicked back, nor was he dressed like a little schoolboy, he stood as tall as Ron and hair was cut to spike out. Three words would now describe him: Drop Dead Gorgeous. Though the mentality of the three would stay the same.

Dumbledore stood from his seat, and the Great Hall went silent instantly. "I know that there may be something going around about a new transfer -"

The Great Hall doors were thrown open with a loud crash. Standing in the doorway was a figure cloaked in pure black. A hood and cloak hiding the person's identity. The person stood still for a moment then strode confidently between the students tables to stand before the teachers table. In the person's movements you could tell that in addition to the hood and cloak, they were wearing black gloves as well. It seems that this person took great caution to keep their identity a secret.

When the person spoke it was with a very distorted voice, you couldn't tell if it was a man or woman speaking because it sounded if it were both speaking at once. "Well hello Albus, what's up?" Everyone hearing the person speak was in shock that they would call the Head Master by his first name.

Dumbledore just smiled "It has been a very long time has it not?" The twinkle of amusement was blazing in his eyes.

The person scanned over to where the new DADA teacher was sitting. "Hmmm well if it isn't my old friend Stevey-boy, causing trouble here?" They look at him harder and quickly snaps their head back to Dumbledore "You hired him as a professor? All I have to know is what were you thinking, and what drugs you were on when you made that decision?" and the person starts to laugh with great amusement.

Dumbledore and Professor McNear a.k.a Stevey-boy start to laugh as well. "I will admit that he is a great contribution to this school, but I wonder why you are all covered up there is nothing to hide from here. Please do remove your hood and cloak."

"As you wish Albus" The person lifts their hands up and removes the gloves and throws them onto the teacher's table. Then though it was in slow motion reaches up to lower the hood. When it was removed everyone in the hall gasped…. It was a GIRL!

She reached up and removed a contraption from around her neck "This little gadget that I just removed is what hid my voice, just for those of you whom were curious." She says with a mix between southern and northern accent and sinkers. She removes her cloak to revel that she was wearing plain muggle clothing, big baggy jeans and a white tank top, with black boots on as well. Her hair reached right below her shoulders and was purple in color.

"Now Angel that wasn't very bad now was it?" Albus said.

"If you say so, I just thought that I should take precautions when I received this." Angel tossed what looked like an envelope in front of Dumbledore, which to him read:

Ms. Brandie Kurtz

C/O IAMAOD

3875 Sycamore Ln.

2nd Bedroom

Green, Kentucky USA

Albus and Professor McNear just smiled and then broke into laughter. When they got it under control Steven spoke up " Well I knew that I had to get your attention somehow and get you into England as well"


	2. Parents and Memories

Finding An Angel

Author: The Angel of Destruction

Rating: R

DISCLAMER: Insert here

Chapter 2

The girl looked at him in shock. "Get my attention? With how you put the c/o address why wouldn't I expect or think that World War 3 was in progress! Because you know all too well the implications of those letters!" With all her anger momentarily spent she walked over to the large windows that showed one of the most beautiful view of the lake, she seemed to be in deep thought.

"I am sorry my dear, but it was my idea to use that to get you to come to England. You see it seems that you did not pass some of your classes, and without them you are not suppose to be using magic." Dumbledore replied.

All the while that this conversation was going on you could of heard a pin drop in the students section of the Great Hall, it would seem that not a soul even the Slytherin's wanted to miss out on the rampaging mystery girl and the Proffessors.

The girl turned around with a smirk on her face that clearly showed she was up to no good. "But Albus.... I haven't used magic in let me see" She tilts her head back slightly in thought and counts on her fingers "Oh five years? Yes five years I remember quite clearly because that is when Stevey-boy mysteriously disappeared." Now glaring at the aforementioned man.

Professor McNear seemed to be sweating just a bit. "But Angel love, I had my reasons that I would not care for everyone here to hear." Looking over to Dumbledore "And she is telling the truth Headmaster she hasn't preformed any kind of magic for five years, because on the night that I left I took her wand. Angel has been living as a muggle for the past five years. Though I know it wouldn't be a problem for her."

Fudge stepped out of the dim corner he had been standing in watching Angel like a hawk. "And why is it Professor McNear that she wouldn't have a problem with it?"

Right before he could answer Angel turned to Fudge glaring at him. "I think Minister that is something you should ask me. The answer to that question is simple, my parents are muggle's."

It seemed that statement was all it took to break the dam at the Slytherin table though it was only hushed whispers you were also able to see the harsh and discusted looks sent Angel's way.

Angel wasn't too happy about the looks and flipped the Slytherin's off "And sorry boys and girls it ain't no fucking offer."

Dumbledore stood up at this moment "Now, now Miss. Angel there is no need for that. But on a lighter note how are your adopted parents doing?" All still said even through getting a warning he was still smiling.

Angel looked at Dumbledore with a slight smile on her face "Well mom is doin pretty good though she was looking for a job but just found one. Dad well he was and is still sick with an incurable disease. Oh and they are getting a divorce! My bro is livin with mom and I. And I play house-bitch, though if you ask mom I am the worst house-bitch there ever is or was." By the end she had a small laugh.

"How would you know she was adopted Albus?" Fudge demanded with a scowl firmly in place on his face.

The twinkle in his eye intensified "Well Minister I have known Angel since she was four years old."

"But that is impossible! On that letter she threw on the table it says that she is from America!"

"Yes but she was born here in England. When the first War against Voldemort she was orphaned with no clue who her real parents were and so until she was adopted she resided here in Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with pride.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in shock. All this information was astounding to them. Harry looked at his two best friends "Do you guys think this is true?"

"Well it is quite a possibility Harry with all that goes on in Hogwarts there is no telling. What do you think Ron?"

Ron sat there staring at the girl for a few moments. "You two remember my brother Charlie right?" With two nodding heads he continued. "Well I remember him coming home one summer form Hogwarts telling Mum and Dad about this girl he had met, I didn't think anything about it since he was sort of a ladies man until he was asked by Mum how old this girl he fancied was and he busted out laughing. When he got his laughing sort of under control all I could make out was 'Yeah Mum I am dating a blank year old, he was holding his hand down to his mid thigh like he was showing her how tall she was."

Harry and Hermione was in shock could it be the same girl that was standing in front of the Professors table that Charlie was talking about?

Unknown to all of the occupants in the room a pair of cool silver eyes watched the new girl in odd fascination.


End file.
